


Double Teamed

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Series: Three's a Crowd [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth stands face to face with a redhead he had thought he left behind in Melee, and he wasn't the little boy that he used to be.<br/>An extremely late celebration fic for Roy's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Teamed

**Author's Note:**

> i planned on writing something like this when roy, ryu, and lucas first came out but it never happened (and now cloud has been announced holy moly) so here we are. i feel bad that it's so late but i didn't want it to not happen.  
> pls enjoy this smut
> 
> also this sort of ties in with my last smash fic but its not necessary to read it

Marth's eyes flutter open and blink against the light pouring into the room. As usual, he's the only one awake.

He doesn't move, considering dozing off again, but fights against the urge. He's sore. Fighting and engaging in activities that make him blush just thinking about them takes a lot out of him. He slightly turns his head as his vision focuses to scan the room, eyes landing on and passing over the sleeping bodies of the twins and Lucina, all in one bed, and Ike, just a lump of blankets and an obnoxious snoring machine. Slowly the prince pushes himself up, feeling his bones creak and his muscles complain. It's nothing that stops him as he swings his legs over the bed or as he lifts up both of his hands to get a quick glance at some scars before he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. After getting his feet steady on the floor, he makes his bed, albeit very sloppily, and grabs his tiara from next to his pillow and limps to the bathroom.

He doesn't like staying long in the somewhat confined space, memories flooding back every time. Always, he shakes them off and focuses on looking somewhat decent for the day. Changing clothes, brushing his blue shock of hair, washing his face. He was awake, but still felt fatigued. Always. He sighs, leaves the bathroom, passes by sleeping bodies on his way to the hallway outside of the Fire Emblem room.

He wanders to the lounge. As usual, few people are awake. Zelda is reading a book in what looks like Hylian, Toon Link asleep in her lap holding a half eaten snack. She smiles at him as he passes, and he returns it.

He isn't hungry, but goes to the kitchen for some food anyways, and downs the meal without actually tasting it. He doesn't have a match today, so it was a slow day and he had time. Maybe sleeping in wouldn't have been a bad idea?

He returns to the lounge. Zelda's still there, but Toon Link is gone and Peach has replaced him. They're talking, but he can't understand them well enough to eavesdrop. They clearly seem excited, however, and are glancing at Marth like they know a secret that concerns him- but he doesn't worry himself with it. Just keep walking.

He returns to the hallway. For being a mansion, the place seemed incredibly boring. Marth didn't feel like doing anything that the place had to offer, for once. Usually his days were spar, read, maybe have a match or two, rinse and repeat. However recently things seemed too repetitive, even with his scandalous encounters with Ike.

Marth stops in front of his room, pressing his lips together. He used to love Smash Brothers. What happened? Maybe too much of it just began to wore him out.

He begins to enter his room to lie down and think things over when an unfamiliar voice calls for him.

"Marth!"

He freezes. Turns. Who-

A very familiar redhead is standing a few feet away, mouth stretched into a smile and eyes wide with excitement. Marth's jaw drops in disbelief, feels his limbs begin to shake. Roy-?

Roy runs towards him, and just out of instinct, the prince presses himself against the door. At that, Roy slows down, smile drooping a bit, and just stops in front of him.

"Yo!" he greets, lighthearted. His voice is deeper, his face looks matured. He's taller too- he's obviously grown since Melee. Marth is speechless, his throat dry. For some reason, he feels extremely guilty, his face flushing. He didn't ditch Roy, that wasn't his choice. Roy knows that if he's approaching him like this, so why-?

Roy fidgets awkwardly, and Marth realizes that he's been thinking for too long. He shuts his mouth, swallows, and nods.

"Roy," he whispers. It was enough to make the redhead smile again, and he reached for Marth. The embrace was awkward and lasted at least a second, but it only made the prince flush more. Guilt, guilt-

"Okaeri," he gasps, a grin coming with it, one that he couldn't control- it caused another embrace. Longer and intimate, Marth felt it pounding at his chest with a suffocating force. Guilt and love, guilt and love.

Roy points behind Marth, speaks lowly in their native tongue. "Mind if I come inside?" Marth's heart won't quit rushing in his ears and he just nods, turning to open the Fire Emblem room up for them both.

The first thing that Marth notices is that everyone besides Ike is awake. Lucina is stretching, not yet dressed, and the twins already have books out and are talking quietly amongst themselves. Ike is still a lump of sheets, though at least he isn't snoring as loud.

Everyone looks up upon their arrival, and they freeze. Of course none of the three recognize Roy-

Or perhaps? The twins smile, eyes lighting up. They close their books and sit up in unison. Lucina is confused as Roy walks past Marth's shoulder.

"You're Roy, right?" "I'm Robyn, and he's Robin." The twins speak together.

"That's me," Roy responds, scratching the back of his head. Marth closes the door. "You're both named Robin?"

"It's complicated." "Complicated."

Marth slowly makes his way to his bed as he attempts to translate in his head. It isn't fair that Roy is bilingual-

"We know you from Outrealm Gates." "You're a great card!"

Roy's confusion shows, but the twins change the subject and point to Lucina to introduce her. She waves, probably flushing because she's been caught in her PJs, and retreats to the bathroom. The twins point at Ike, introduce him even though he isn't awake (although he has stopped snoring) and Marth notices the slight shift in Roy's disposition.

Roy looks across the room. Marth follows.

"Um. Where am I sleeping, exactly?"

The twins nod. There's only three beds, and now six people. The twins and Lucina share, Ike has one to himself, as does Marth.

"Share, I guess." "Looks like it."

Roy looks at Marth. Again, he flushes.

Ike sits up, mumbles something that no one can understand. His eyes are glued shut from sleep and there's marks from drool trailing down his chin. Roy's gaze moves towards him, and he's silent as he watches Ike try to pry his eyelids open.

Marth stands up despite the tension that the twins could feel themselves. Ike first sees Marth, sees him glancing back and forth between him and something, and turns his head to stretch out his neck.

Ah.

He's awake now. He can clearly recognize the kid that he replaced, and feels the daggers cutting into him from the redhead's glare. Ike ignores it. Expected it. He climbs out of bed and passes Lucina silently as she returns from the bathroom, looking more presentable.

The tension is still there. Roy hates Ike for replacing him, but doesn't hold it against Marth for ditching him. Guilt guilt guilt-

Roy sighs, and with that the suffocation leaves the air. The twins climb back into bed, Lucina leaves the room, and Roy and Marth follow.

-

The lounge is crowded, so Roy and Marth go outside. The prince swore he saw Lucas, though there was definitely a face in there that he didn't recognize.

"It's so cool," Roy speaks up, smiling at Marth. "This place has really improved."

Marth nods in agreement. Even if he was getting bored with the lack of variety just a few minutes ago, he'd agree that there has been improvement.

"You have too," the redhead continues. "I can tell."

Roy stops at a bench and violently places himself upon it. Marth follows, although with more delicacy. The redhead doesn't miss a beat, bringing his arm around the prince and holding him close. He flushes but doesn't resist.

"I missed you."

Guilt.

Marth's heart beats and it takes him a moment, as well as some courage, to look up at Roy.

"Same here."

Roy's smiling, looking at him, and the prince wants to faint. Good lords he missed him-

There are fingertips on his chin, gently tilting his face upwards. Instinctually his eyes flutter shut, and as he expected his lips are captured. He wants to explode.

They part after an extra peck, and Marth opens his eyes to Roy beaming.

Marth feels conflict. Guilt, so much fucking guilt. He loves Roy, but Ike-

Well, he didn't think he would ever see Roy again. Here they are now, though, and Ike-

Ike-

Roy's beam dies away and he slowly moves him arm from around Marth. Confusion crosses his face, noticing that Marth is unfocused. Uncomfortable? He didn't mean to make him uncomfortable-

Marth wants to stand up when he does, but Zelda and Peach approach him. They immediately capture Roy, speaking so quickly it makes Marth's head spin. He gets up and heads back inside, shivering when the tall, unfamiliar man watches him pass.

-

He bumps into Ike in the hallway. He wants to ignore him but the mercenary grabs his arm and pulls him aside.

"When'd the kid get here?"

Marth just shakes, attempting to leave his grasp.

"Did you know? I would have loved a warning-"

Marth smacks his bicep, but that just makes Ike's grip tighten. Marth gasps in pain as he begins to be forced backwards.

"Marth, don't you forget-"

Ike hesitated, not sure how to end his sentence.

"I haven't." The words rip out of him, low from his throat. "I haven't."

Ike nods. "You..."

Marth's back hits the door, and he would have fallen backwards into the room when Ike opened it if he wasn't still being manhandled. No one was in the room, and he began to sweat in panic and slight excitement. He had a feeling of what would happen next, and he wouldn't have been so worried if Roy didn't just arrive and wanted to pay so much attention to him.

Ike presses their bodies together after a few steps past the doorframe, his lips coming at him quickly. Marth shook, gasping and stumbling around as he grabbed for Ike. Why now, why now-

Marth feels the back of his knees hit the side of his bed, but Ike holds him up so as not to break up their liplock. Marth's breaths are short and he's weakly clawing at whatever he can reach. Ike's more aggressive than usual and Marth knows he won't be taking this to the bathroom again.

"-h god-" Marth gasps when the mercenary moves to suck on his neck with the intent to mark him up.

"No, no-"

Ike's nails dig into his clothes, and the prince feels that he will rip them right off of him. They're so close, it's so hot- guilt, guilt, guilt again, suffocating him.

Ike tears Marth's belts off and feels up his chest, holding him up from quivering knees. He can feel every mark Ike is leaving on him, can feel how aggressive he is and how much worse it's going to get. His pants are tight and he can't stop gasping or clawing.

Ike finally shoves him on to his bed and climbs on with him. He grabs his legs tightly, spreading them open to let his hips fit in, and leans forward to bite at his skin. Marth covers his face with his hands, biting his fingers to hold in every sound he makes. Why now, why now, why here-?

His shirt is forced off of him. He's shaking, he's flushing and conflict could hammer his heart right out of his chest. He wants to forget, let it go, but Roy-

His pants are being tugged off already. He doesn't stop Ike, already giving in a long while ago. He needs this-

As soon as Marth hears his pants hit the ground, the door creaks open. Marth feels himself die inside from absolute embarrassment and tries curling into himself. Ike does nothing. Ike does nothing-

There's silence.

"Fucking-"

It's Roy's voice, and Marth really, really wants to die. Ike stands up but doesn't let Marth escape.

"Omae-"

"Hey, kid, c'mere."

Roy's pissed and confused, wanting to leave, wanting to beat the living daylights out of Ike-

"Never shoulda come back-"

"Come here," Ike demands again, and Roy slams the door before approaching Ike. Marth thinks that he's about ready to throw a punch, but Ike starts speaking again before the redhead can get within reach.

"You like Marth, dontcha? Probably more than I do, to be honest."

Roy slows down. "So?"

"I bet you want to be doing this too."

Marth peeks out from his fingers. Roy's face flushes as he briefly glances at Marth's naked body.

"You hate me, but we have mutual feelings about him, yeah? I'll give you this chance."

Marth gulps. What-

Roy's expression changes, face as red as his hair.

"You mean-"

Ike nods. "Take it or leave it, I'm not stopping here."

Ike returns to Marth, though he's putting up more of a fight. Roy flares up again but, without really much of a choice here, he starts to strip down.

"N-nn-"

Marth gasps. Is this-

Ike doesn't hesitate. His grip is tight on the prince's thighs, enough to leave bruises next to the already existing ones. Sweat dripping from his brow lands on the sheets next to Marth's ear and they lock gazes as his entrance is breached. Always dry, always dry-

Marth stops breathing and drags his nails down Ike's thick arms, digging and clawing into the skin as a way to relieve his pain and this fucking suffocation-

When Ike is completely inside of Marth he doesn't stop to let him adjust, thrusting right from the start. Already there are tears leaking from the prince's eyes and he can hear Roy voice his concern. Both of the blue haired men ignore him.

Marth breathes when he can, shaking and groaning, holding back as much as his body will allow. He's such a fucking slut- god, he knows that- but Roy can't see, can't ever ever see-

He has to give in. His muscles clench as Ike slams into him, trying to match his rhythm as he becomes more vocal and more loose. It's too late to go back.

A few more thrusts and Ike stops. Marth whimpers, actually almost disappointed, whn Ike pulls out and lifts the prince up, his back to the mercenary's chest.

He's facing Roy. He knows his face is sexed out. He can tell, by the way Roy stares at him. There's lust and excitement in his eyes, but so much more. Marth wants to apologize. He can only shake and whimper as Ike slides his cock back into his hole, instructing Roy to follow.

Wait-

Marth's breath leaves him again as something else pushes against his entrance.

"No-" he gasps, throwing his head back and hitting Ike's collarbone. There's a hiss from the mercenary but nothing more. It's too much- to much- too much-

"Yame-" Marth gasps, screams, quivers as Roy holds him tightly, gently, and pushes the rest of his length into his ass. The redhead presses his forehead to Marth's neck in apology, shaking himself. Ike becomes impatient and already begins to thrust again.

It's too fucking much.

Marth has that hardest time breathing and keeping track of the tempo of the irregular thrusting. They're tearing him apart. Tears drench his face and screams rip out of him whenever he can get he breath back.

"Oh my god-" Roy gasps against him, still holding him tight. Every time his hips meet the prince's ass his groans, his pace speeding up on its own. Ike's back to leaving marks all over Marth's neck, his hips at an unbearably quick pace.

It's not becoming pleasurable for him, even if there is a mix of aggressiveness and sweetness. Two in one- he can't-

Ike stops, and Roy does as well just a few seconds later.

"Here," Ike says simply, turning the trio around to assume a new position. Roy clumsily falls on his back, slipping out of Marth, and the prince is sandwiched between the him and Ike. The mercenary continues thrusting even though Roy needs to press back in. Although as soon as he does, Marth's body spasms, his gasp followed by a cry muffled slightly by Roy's skin.

"That was fuckin quick," Ike comments, pausing a moment to catch his breath. Roy is holding Marth again, one hand tangled in his mess of hair. When Ike begins to slam into him again, relentlessly, Roy's hips begin to work again as well.

The hot strings he left on his stomach stick him and Roy together like glue, and finally, although still overbearing, he finds pleasure from the both of them prying him apart at the same time. It's still hard to breath and he's still screaming, still crying, still gripping Roy tightly. They're both slamming into him so hard his head is spinning and he's actually afraid he might split in two, but he already can't get enough.

"Fucking-" Ike mutters above him in a low groan, changing pace a bit. Quick, deep thrusts- Marth's eyes roll into the back of his head and he can feel himself drenching Roy's shoulder. God, he might fucking come again-

Roy grabs his ass in desperation, picking up his own pace to mix with Ike's. Again, Marth's body spasms and he chokes on skin and saliva, his voice lost. It's too fucking much-

"Slut," Ike mutters. He doesn't slow down like Roy does.

Marth's voice is raw and weak when he screams, sending shivers down Ike and Roy's spines. Roy's breaths get shorter and more labored, sweat slicking his hands and slipping withe every movement of Marth's ass. Both of their cocks are swelling and Ike's groans just get deeper and deeper, the pace picking up and desperate. Marth can't come again- can't even see straight. Sounds are ripping out of him and Roy matches them until he gets cut off by his orgasm. Ike looks down, watches the thick strings drip from the prince's hole as he continues to fuck him and as Roy's cock slowly begins to slip out. The mercenary's going as fast as his body will allow, and his fingers dig deeper and deeper into Marth as he gets closer and closer. He closes his mind as the room spins, and finally, with Marth's weak little sounds, he releases into his heat.

Ike opens his eyes after riding out his orgasm, seeing both his and Roy's semen leaking from Marth's ass. Roy's holding him close, all three of them breathing heavily. Marth is sobbing, weak and shaking as Roy leaves gentle kisses on his skin.

Ike wipes the sweat off of his face and stumbles back from the mess he's made. He never stripped, and only needs to put his dick away and catch his breath. He isn't sure if bringing the kid into this was a good idea or not. It might have saved him his ass if the redhead wanted to beat the shit out of him. It might have ruined anything he had with Marth. Who knows.

If anything, he'll aim for getting to do that more often.

He turns and leaves the room.

Marth is still sobbing in Roy's arms. The redhead had sat them both up after Ike left the room to hold him more comfortably, and when Marth finally settled down he gathered their clothes.

They sat side by side, dressed and slightly uncomfortable. Marth was shaking, ready to pass out, and Roy's face burned. They were gripping each other's hands, silent. All they needed was contact to communicate. They're ok.

"Next time," Roy whispers, "let's leave Ike out."

Marth nods. He musters a smile, because the suffocating confliction has disappeared. No more guilt. Just love- warmth.

There was nothing wrong with Ike. Being double teamed just wasn't something he could handle.

Despite feeling sweaty and disgusting (and Marth being filled with cum), both the redhead and the prince fell into bed together and didn't have a hard time going straight to sleep.

When the twins walked in later that day, they knew that Roy had picked who he would share a bed with- and they knew that they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> welp  
> i wrote this all in one night  
> RIP me


End file.
